Seven Days to Fall in Love
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Oz has the odd habit of going out with anyone who asks him out first at the beginning of the week, then promptly dumping them at the end of it. Gil has no intention of starting a relationship with him because it's not actually love...is it?
1. Monday

Here we go again; I'm stalling my other stories. :P

Anyways, in the honor of the manga _Seven Days_, which btw is wonderfully written and illustrated, I'm going to use the same plot for Pandora Hearts with some changes here and there.

Warning: There might be instances where the characters might go out of character *cough* Break *cough* But I still hope you like it. Reviews would be appreciated!

Monday:

_If you're male, liking someone would imply looking at her face first, followed by her legs, and then her chest…I guess…What else is there to love?_

Gil Nightray sat idly in his seat. The class was presumably boring and pointless like all the other days. While twirling his pencil in his hand, he glanced out the window and noticed two girls looking up at his direction and waving. Were they waving at him? Gil quickly looked around and realized that they were.

Turning back towards the window, he mustered his most charming smile and waved back. After a few squeals, the two girls walked away.

_It's human nature to judge by appearance. It's not just males who are superficial. No one bothers about things they cannot see… like the heart. Those girls don't like "me" as a person._

Gil let out a tired yawn.

_Rather it's all about my face._

A brunette slowly approached Gil from behind and catching the sight of him yawning, she took out a paper fan and hit him hard on the head. It was his classmate, Sharon Reinsworth. Cringing from the hit, Gil complained, "Sharon-chan? Why did you hit me?"

Sharon gave him a look before replying, "Gil, you—"

"Did you hit me with your fan just now?" Gil leaned against his desk, eyeing the brunette, "You did, didn't you? How scary."

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, Sharon used the tip of her fan to poke Gil on the head. "Nightray, it's because you do unrefined things like yawning out loud with a good-looking face like yours that the girls you're with always dump you in a flash, you know?" She sat down on the empty desk next to him. "It's about time you got conscious of things like that and did something about them."

Sighing, Gil slumped into his seat. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

_Crap this is such a bother._

Irritated, Sharon commented, "You never listen to advice when it's given to you." She got off the desk and gave Gil a particularly sincere look. "If you go on like that, your girlfriend's going to fall out of love with you pretty soon. Maybe even today."

Gil lowered his head before replying, "Thanks for your concern, but I already got dumped."

There was a short silence before Sharon spoke up, "…When?"

"Yesterday."

There was silence again. Scribbling his last answer on his homework, Gil gave Sharon a small smile. "She told me that I wasn't the person she thought I was."

Exasperated, Sharon gave him a look. "There, didn't I tell you so?"

Giving his pencil another twirl, he responded, "It's her own fault for assuming. They're always the one who confess to me to begin with and then get all disappointed when I'm not what they expected me to be."

"Well you can't blame them, I guess. In your case, there's a huge gap between your personality and your appearance. It's practically a scam."

Gil raised an eyebrow at the last part.

_Scam?_

"When you're drawing your bow, Nightray, you look beautiful. Even thought I know exactly what kind of person you are deep inside, I still catch myself thinking that. How should I put this?" She looked up in thought. "I think there's a very stoic air around you when you draw a bow."

"And then there's that face of yours," she continued, " which makes you seem just like the prince these naïve girls have been fantasizing about. Well, it's not that hard to understand why they would."

Geez. Gil lowered his head in embarrassment. "I guess this image is going to follow me until retire from the club…"

_I entered Shibuya Academy through an archery scholarship. Built in a famous district, it was originally an elite school for well-bred young women, until it went co-ed three years ago. Ever since then, it began to take in bows as well, but the ratio of boys to girls remains low, with an overwhelming number of female students. The reason for this probably lies in the fact that the middle school sector is still an all-girls institution. Most of the female students here are pampered and sheltered girls who know close to nothing about the world. In comparison to many of the other co-ed schools around, these girls have some unusual impressions regarding boys. They want the boys of their choice to be beyond perfect, which is obviously impossible for anyone._

Gil sighed, "They should get it in their heads that perfect guys life those from a book or tv drama don't exist." He then added with a small smile, "I'd consider myself lucky if I could get someone as realistic as you, Reinsworth."

Sharon couldn't help but grin, "Oh? How about it then? Do you want to try going out with me?"

Immediately Gil replied, "Sure, why not?"

"No way," Sharon growled, "Agreeing to it so lightly…"

"So you were just kidding?"

"Of course!"

Gil smiled and laughed, "Okay!"

Annoyed, Sharon crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I knew you didn't mean it from the start."

Gil leaned back in his chair, smile still on his face. "Stuff like falling in love… you never know when it's going to happen to you."

A white haired boy came up to them and held up a menu. "Hey! Do you guys want to order pizza?" This was Break Xerxes. Though Break wasn't the type to open up to friendship, Sharon had warmly accepted him as a friend from their first meeting. Gil, however, was still reluctant due to Break's constantly rude and eerie remarks. However, at the thought of pizza, even Gil couldn't help but happily agree.

"Okay, I'll have the egg plant and minced meat one."

"I'll have candy."

"That isn't on the menu…"

As they huddled over the menu, Gil couldn't help but notice a few girls standing outside with worried expressions on her faces.

"He's not here yet. I guess he's really not coming to school today. I wonder if he's down with the flu."

"Yea, I'm worried too."

Break too took notice in the girls' conversation. "It seems that Oz-kun hasn't shown up today."

"Oz? You mean Oz Vessalius from first year?"

"Ah! That's right! Oz is in archery isn't he?" Break leaned closer. "Are the two of you _close_ or something?"

"Nope not at all," Gil averted his attention back to the menu, "We're just acquaintances. He doesn't really come to practice."

He glanced back at the girls. "Oh… I see…"

"It's Monday today, isn't it?" Break asked and then replied to his own question, "Yeah. The day he'll definitely say 'yes'."

"And at the end of the week, he'll tell his partner exactly this:" Sharon continued, "'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'"

The two boys looked at her silently before Break responded, "Ah, that reminds me. Sharon-chan, you—"

As if her whole attitude just changed, Sharon gave a peace sign while smiling proudly. "Yeah, I went out with him for exactly one week in May."

"Why are you so proud of that?"

"Because it felt like I had hit the jackpot when it happened."

"Hey, isn't that a contradiction of what you were telling me earlier?"

Sharon refused to respond much less look back at Gil, knowing how true that statement was.

"Anyhow," Break said while taking a seat and fiddling around in his pocket for an extra piece of candy, "Normal guys like _me_ will never understand people who are that popular. Exactly what kind of person is this Oz Vessalius anyway?"

Gil got out of his seat. "Hmm well…a handsome guy."

Break rolled his eyes. "That… I didn't need you to tell me that. I can tell just by looking at him." As Gil walked away, he called out, "Hey, Gil?"

Gil saluted with his pencil still in hand. "Hey, someone's gotta get those pizzas, right? I told the delivery man that I'll be picking them up in front of the school gate. See ya." He tossed the pencil to Break. "Oh, and the two of you can help me finish my assignment in return."

Gil strolled outside and sat against the wall waiting for the pizza to come.

"_Normal guys like me will never understand people who are that popular."_ _Somehow, it feels like someone's said something like that to me before. Although it was in a completely different kind of situation from today's._ _I've never had any interest in Vessalius. But right now, I find myself wondering what kind of person he is._

He stood back up. _I'm definitely a much more decent person than he is though._

A car came and stopped in front of the school.

_Oh, this that the pizza guy?_

Gil looked up and was amazed at the sight of a black Porsche. _Whoa, pizza delivery with a Porsche?_

He immediately knew it was wrong when a blonde hair boy stepped out of the car.

_Oh my…_

The boy caught sight of Gil and walked over as the car drove away. "Mornin'."

Gil smiled and waved. "Long time no see, Vessalius." _Vessalius always… _"You're early today." _Causes a stir with that good looking face of his._

Gil moved aside a little so Oz could join him at the wall. "Was that your girlfriend for the week? She looks older than 20." _From the moment he stepped into this school, he's been immensely popular with all the girls._

Oz smiled. "You're not very observant, Senpai. Wrong on both accounts."

_At the beginning of each week, he will definitely go out with the first person who confesses to him_.

"So, Senpai, what are you doing here? You have class now, don't you?"

"I'm waiting for pizza! We're having a self-study period right now."

"Ahh, I see." Oz looked up in debating on whether he should go to class now or later.

_The reason why Vessalius' popularity doesn't drop even though he puts such an abrupt end to every relationship is because he would sincerely do everything his partner wants in the one week that they are going out._

Sharon's voice rang through his thoughts. '_I think one week's long enough for a dream. Vessalius is… perfectly faithful.' Hmm… _Gil looked down; an idea forming in his head. _I bet those girls are still anxiously looking out for him. _"So, have you been confessed to today yet?"

Oz looked at Gil confused. "Hmm? No, not yet."

"Hmmm, so it's going to start from now, huh?" Gil paused and spoke again, "Then, are you really find with anyone as long as they confess to you first? Even if they're totally not your type?"

Oz smiled softly. "My type? You wouldn't know if someone's your type just by looking at their face, would you?"

"Ah, what I meant was…isn't there a type of face or body that you like?"

Oz leaned against the wall in thought. "Hmm…a type? I'm not too sure about that…I don't really think about looks."

"For example, the gentle-looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines is fine."

"Ah," Oz smiled again as if he found an answer, "but I like you face, Senpai. I guess that's what you mean by 'type'." Not realized how his statement could have been interpreted, he nonchalantly turned his attention to his watch.

_At that moment…_

_I was hit by a sudden impulse. _"I see. Then how about it?"_I was just curious to see how he would react if I confessed. _Oz raised an eyebrow in question. _That's all._ "Why don't you go out with me, Vessalius?"

Oz's eyes widened in surprise as a car pulled up in front of them. The pizza delivery guy stepped out holding the box. "Are you Nightray?"

"Ah…"

"Yeah," Oz answered for him as Gil reached for his wallet only to realize that it wasn't there. _Ah! My wallet's still in my bag!_

"That'll be 3000 yen with tax."

"Here you go."

"Thank you sir."

Gil paused as the pizza guy's voice drifted over. "Thank you for your patronage."

As they walked back to the classroom, Gil glanced at the first year holding the pizza. "Vessalius, sorry I left my wallet in class. I'll pay you back later."

"That's okay. You should get going before your pizza gets cold." He handed the pizza to Gil before he could properly respond. "Okay, I have to go that way," he said pointing in another direction, "See you later."

_Eh? _"Ah…sure." _Well, I guess I'll just ask one of the girls later for which class he's in._

Monday:

"Hey, Gil," Break said, "You want to drop by HMV on the way home later?"

Gil looked up in surprise but replied, "Ah, yeah sure." He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "Hey… wait I feel like I've forgotten about something."

"What is it? You don't have club activities anymore right?"

Gil turned. "No…but…" He caught sight of Oz smiling and waving at him. _Ah! _He walked over and took out some money. "Sorry about that, Vessalius. Thanks for the help earlier."

"Hmm?" Oz glanced at the money in confusion before the realization hit him. "Ah." He took the money and changed the subject. "So you're in class 4. That's my class too." He folded the money and slipped it in Gil's front breast pocket. "I'm in 1-4"

"…Ah is that so?" Gil glanced at his pocket in surprise. "Eh?"

"I was wondering if we could go home together today."

"Huh?"

"Unless, you have something to do…"

Nngh. Gil studied Oz's expression and paused a bit before replying, "I've got nothing on today, but aren't you the one who's got something on right now?"

"Well no, I don't really have anything I need to do now."

Gil took a step closer. "You've got club activities don't you? Right?"

"Ah…" Oz took a step back.

Gil turned away and crossed his arms. "You have talent for archery, it's such a waste if you keep skipping it."

As if ignoring his comment, Oz reached into his pocket. "Ah, by the way—"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not trying to do that," Oz said pulling out his cell phone, "Have you got a cell phone, Senpai?"

"I do have one, why?"

Oz smiled, "I was hoping we could exchange number and e-mail addresses."_Is he always the type of person who'd go out of his way to make friends with others?_ As they entered in their numbers, Oz asked, "Senpai, what's your give name?"

"It's Gil."

"Say, can I call you Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Nightray….that's a name that is hmm….difficult for me to say."

Gil gave him a quizzical look.

Oz responded with a sad smile. "There was a woman who lied to me and dumped me before. She introduced me to everyone as Nightray and even called me by that name even when we were alone."

Surprised, Gil could only respond with a, "Yeah, sure." _So even someone like him can be serious about someone? If it was just another one of his flings, I'm sure he wouldn't care much about whether we had the same name._

"Oh, and do you mind if I have you call me Oz?"

Gil looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, sure."

"Vessalius-kun!" A first year student ran to his side and gave a small bow. "Barma- sensei is looking for you."

"Ah, really? Thanks! I'll go find him now." Oz handed Gil's phone back to him. "I've keyed in my phone number and email address for you already. I'll see you tomorrow then." He began to walk away, and Gil called after him, "Make sure you go to club practice!"

Oz only turned around and waved as if assuring him that he will.

Only after he left did Gil remember the money that Oz had placed in his pocket. _Damn…I got treated to lunch by a junior. _

_This is the first time I've had a proper conversation with Vessalius. And surprisingly, he's an even stranger person than I thought he was. All of a sudden, he wants to walk home together and asks to exchange cell phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Somehow everything seems to be progressing too quickly._

_"'So why don't you go out with me, Vessalius?'"_

Gil stopped in his steps down the stairs and looked back at the school.

_He couldn't have taken me seriously…could he?_


	2. Tuesday

Warnings: Yes, most parts of this story are going to be word for word from the manga.  
Oh, and I have been trying to decide between using either Alice, Alyss (Will of the Abyss), or just combine the two like how she was before the Tragedy of Sablier (If she wore dark clothes, she was Alice and if she wore light clothes, she was Alyss). If you have any ideas then please pm me or leave it in your reviews. Thank you :)

Tuesday:

In an elaborate and beautiful house, the sound of a cell phone rang throughout the halls waking Oz from his peaceful sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he recognized the ringtone and headed for the phone. _Is it Alice?_ By the time he reached the phone, the caller had hung up. He flipped open the phone and found Alice's name in the missed calls. _Alice…_

_**Flashback:**_

Oz had been lying lazily on the couch reading his magazine before a black haired girl came over and took it out of his hands. "I like you," she said. _A free spirit. _

_Alice was always the kind of girl who… _"Geez making jokes like that again…" He reached for the magazine but only to have it pulled away from his reach. _Did exactly as she wanted…_

He gave her a serious look. "If my brother saw you like this, he'd definitely get the wrong idea."

She gave him an innocent look before replying, "Wrong idea?" She dropped the magazine and kissed Oz before he had sufficient time to react.

Oz quickly pushed her away. "Ugh! Alice!"

Yet, instead of complying with his commands, Alice lightly gripped the front of his shirt. "Splitting up with Jack is no big deal." She leaned in closer, causing Oz's heart to skip a beat. "Hey," she whispered in his ear, causing him to flinch, "You like me don't you? Oz?"

_No… _Oz shut his eyes. _She's my brother's girlfriend! _Yet, as he thought that, his hand slowly went up and cupped her face before pulling her in for a kiss.

_**End Flashback:**_

Another ringing brought Oz out of his thoughts and this time, he answered. _Whether it was before we dated or while we were dating… or even after we split up… _"Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" …_her attitude's the same_

"I was wondering why you would call me."

"Drive over here to Sakuragicho, right now!"

_Geez… _"No."

"Why not? I don't get it."

"I was single yesterday, so it was okay, but I'm not anymore today. I'm not going to meet with you alone."

"This again? You'll just break up in a week anyhow."

Annoyed Oz threatened to hang up.

Giggling she asked, "What kind of person is it this time?"

"Same school as me, a year older."

"Cute?"

Oz closed his eyes and an image of Gil drawing a bow flashed into his mind. "It's more like… beautiful, really."

"More beautiful than I am?"

Oz rolled his eyes in irritation. "I can't really compare you two to each other."

Alice burst into laughter, "That's what I like about you, Oz! Come out and play during the weekend, okay?"

Oz sighed, "Why don't you get back together with my brother already?"

"I hate it when you say stuff like that." It was now Alice's turn to be annoyed. "Bye!" There was a click and the conversation was over.

Oz collapsed back onto his bed and sighed. _It's always "like" one second and "hate" the other with her. _

He turned to the side. _No, no I have to concentrate on Gil-san. _The words from yesterday were still fresh in his mind.

"_Why don't you go out with me, Vessalius?"It really surprised me, that he didn't have a girlfriend even though he was so popular._

_Maybe I'll fall in love this time? I have no idea what will happen…Yet…I can't help but feel hopeful at the beginning of each week.__ But I never end up feeling anything for the other person, and we just split up. And I repeat this again and again._

_Seven days to see what's in my heart…_

_It's short. But it's enough. Enough for Alice to calm down. _Oz flipped back open his phone and searched for "Gil Nightray". He paused for a moment before sending him a good morning text.

_A habit like this… _He closed his phone and rolled over on his bed. _The ideal situation would be to send it to the same person every week._

Beep! Oz rolled back over and picked up his phone. _Well, that was fast._

From: Gil Nightray  
Sub: Morning

What I mean is…I hate you for waking me up this early in the morning.  
-End-

Oz blinked and reread the message."Well, this sure is…unfortunate."

_Hm… How come it seems like he's not like how he looks on the outside? It's honestly kind of cute. _While thinking of how to reply, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you an idiot?" Gil's voice obviously came across as annoyed, "Hey, you're an idiot right?"

Oz couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I'm an idiot. Sorry."

"Don't laugh when you're apologizing! Waking me up at this ungodly hour, and now I can't get back to sleep. What now? Make it up to me."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"I'm so pissed right now…I just want to punch you in the face."

Oz laughed again. "Oh? How about I go over there so you can punch me right now?"

There was silence. _Uh oh he stopped talking. _Oz gulped. _This is scary._

"Oz." It came so sudden that Oz couldn't help but jump. "Y-Yes?"

"Make sure you come to club practice today, okay?" Gil had calmed down a bit.

"Club practice? Why?"

"Well, which club do you belong to? Go ahead, answer me."

"The archery club?"

"Don't answer with a question!" With a sigh, Gil closed his eyes in irritation. "You better not skip. I've decided I'm going to show up today. So that's that. This is what happens when you wake me up with no reason, okay? Just watch me get revenge, okay, that's all. Farewell!" There was a beep and then silence.

_Farewell? _Oz sat there for a moment in a daze. "Club practice?" _Hm…so he'll be there? Well, this is fine. I can't go back to sleep anyways._

xx.

There was silence and awe as everyone watched Gil drawing his bow. Everyone…including Oz. _I haven't seen an elegant stance in such a long time. _He let it go and it hit the target right in the middle with a loud thud.

Gil looked down in silence before shouting out, "Yes!" causing everyone to start clapping.

The teacher came up to him. "It seems like you skills haven't dulled. If you hadn't made such a vulgar outburst at the end there, it would have been perfect." With that said he turned to the first years and told them to take their places.

Oz walked up and drew his bow. He let it go and hit the target perfectly each time. Gil's threat earlier repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

"_Just watch me get revenge."_

_Saying something like that on purpose. Just having you standing there and glaring at me is scary enough. _

He drew the bow and hit the target perfectly again with a thud.

"Wow," a girl whispered, "Vessalius-kun hit the target everytime! He doesn't even show up to practice very often!"

A boy replied, "He only needs to come once in a while, and he just gets the feeling back."

Oz felt himself become more nervous. _ I can hear you guys, you know. _

There was a rustle in the back and a loud voice telling them to be quiet. There was a silence.

Oz glanced back and realized that the loud command came from Gil for all the eyes were on him.

_Whew… _He hit the target perfectly again and there was clapping. Oz glanced back at Gil who had gotten up and was walking over. _I've always thought that he looks most beautiful when he draws his bow._ He smiled at Gil who gave him a big smile back. _Until today, anyway._

Tuesday P.M.:

_Attention, please stay away from the doors as they close. _

"That's right," Gil leaned back against his seat, "You were late but I guess you were still really good."

The train stopped and Gil looked expectantly at Oz. "Isn't this your stop?"

"Yes," Oz answered nonchalantly.

"Really? So how come you're still sitting here?"

"I'll come with Gil-kun to East Kanagawa."

Gil gave Oz a confused look. "Why?"

Oz looked down and smiled. "So I can be with you longer."

Gil stopped and looked at Oz in shock. He fiddled with his hands before saying, "Uh..hey…let me ask you something."

Oz turned his attention to him. "Sure."

"Are we…" Gil raised his hand behind his head in embarrassment, "suppose to be dating now?"

"Of course."

"…I see." Gil looked away and contemplated that thought.

_That's weird…_ Oz looked at Gil in surprise. _I mean… does he…_

Gil caught him staring and offered him a smile. "Then I guess I'll try my best to enjoy it then."

_We are approaching Shin-Yokohama station._

"Oz-san."

"Huh?"

_Please exit to your right._

Gil got up and proceeded to the door. "Let's go."

"Huh? But this is just Yokohama…."

Oz got off the train and was cut off by the mass of people suddenly walking in the station. Afraid that he'll get lost in the crowd, he frantically searched for Gil and found him walking towards the exit. He reached for him. "Gil-san! Yesterday you…"

Instead of letting him finish, Gil turned towards him with a smile. "Let's go on a date, Oz."

Oz was taken back. His heart suddenly started beating faster. He opened his mouth but the only sound that would come out was a small "huh?"

"It's because it's already Tuesday! One week will go by in flash. I have to use my time wisely."

_I knew it…_ "Uh, Gil-san, it's not like that…" _Even though the limit was one week…_

"Hmm? No way. Isn't dating a standard part of your itinerary?"

"Standard?" _This is just a game to him... _Oz looked down and muttered, "There _**is **_no standard."

_Because this is not a game._

Oblivious to Oz's reactions, Gil smiled widely. "Great! Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving. Oh I'm totally craving ramen."

_No!_ "Are you joking with me?" _Even if I really do fall for this person…I'm sure of that…_

Gil turned around and stared at Oz confused. "Hm?"

_It won't go as I want it to… _Oz took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak. _I have to tell him… This isn't some kind of game…so if I don't split up with him right now… _No words much less sound came out of his mouth.

"What's with you?" Annoyed, Gil grabbed Oz's arm and started dragging him to the nearby ramen shop. "Let's go."

xx.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Oz had been dozing off unaware of the ramen sitting in front of him.

"You don't like ramen?"

"Huh?"

"You've been really quiet today." Gil took another bite. "I hate that okay? That you're actually unhappy about something but you just keep quiet and go along with what I want."

"I-I wasn't thinking that! But…" Oz glanced back down at his food. "I guess I'm a bit troubled." _Why can't I be more determined about this?_

"Well if you don't feel like it, how about we forget it for today?"

"You don't like it when people just go along with you?"

"Exactly! I hate it! Because…if we aren't both enjoying ourselves, then what's the point?" He then happily directed his attention to his next bowl of ramen.

Oz glanced at Gil and slowly slurped some of the soup before an idea stuck him. "So, hats."

"Eh?" Gil said with his chopsticks half way to his mouth.

"Let's go see if there are any new styles."

There was a pause and then Gil chugged down the rest of his ramen. He grinned wildly. "Sure! Let's go!"

_I don't know anything about him. And from the stoicism he possesses when pulling a bow, I would have never thought that he could be so interesting and mercurial. _Oz laughed as Gil held out a thin black hat.

"I think I'll get this."

"Gil-san is strange."

"Hey! It's a nice hat!"

_Even stranger,_ _I find it harder and harder to look away from him._

They finished around sunset and had decided to go to the theater. Gil had bought a drink but never touched it and soon, he was fast asleep. His head slowly fell onto Oz's shoulders.

After readjusting the drink so it wouldn't fall, Oz glanced down at sleeping Gil.

_The pictures on the silver screen kept changing. _ Oz rested his head on Gil's and closed his eyes as well. _But I've already forgotten what the movie was about._


	3. Wednesday

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the manga _Seven days _nor will I ever (sadly) own Pandora Hearts….Gil's still mine though

Wednesday:

_Please stay clear of the closing doors. Do not push your way onto the cars._

Gil yawned and slowly fixed his backpack strap before exiting the train.

"Man it was so crowded today even my tie got messed up," he sighed and adjusted his tie. As he walked, his cell phone began to ring.

Yawning his flipped open his phone knowing fully that it was Oz. "Hm… morning…" He stifled another yawn.

"You sound really sleepy."

_Well no duh… _

"And you seem lively as usual."

Ignoring his comment, Oz asked, "Where are you right now?"

"The station."

"Which exit do you use?"

"Eh? What do you want to do?"

"Motomachi exit and Chuukagai exit?"

"The ticket place?" Gil stifled another yawn. The conversation was happening a bit too early for him to fully comprehend what was going on. "South, and I'm taking a shortcut now."

"I thought so. I'm by the store. See you in a bit."

_Huh? _The phone clicked leaving Gil staring at it still half asleep. _He's where?_

He shrugged it off and headed towards the exit to find Oz standing there waiting for him. _Woah he's really here…._ He eyed the swarm of girls surrounding him. _And his fangirls are here too…_

_That face and those amazing reflexes, and the way he's constantly skipping out on club activities… _Gil looked at Oz with a bit of annoyance. _Not to mention a different girlfriend every week. He's willful, arrogant… _

Oz caught sight of Gil and with a happy grin, waved hello. _….and __**lazy**__..._

_That's the impression he gives anyways._

One of Oz's fans also caught sight of Gil and gasped with shock. "What? So Vessalius- kun is waiting for…"

"Morning!" Gil yelled out with a big smile on his face causing the fans to squeal in surprise.

"Nightray- senpai!"

Gil smiled again drawing more squeals. "Morning, Oz."

"Morning." Oz smiled back.

A curious fan stared at the two with wonder. "This is unusual… I thought Vessalius-kun didn't show up much to practice. Are you two good friends?"

_There are so many girls after him… _"Yup!" _Wonder what'll happen next week._

"Oh I see! Oh come to think of it," a fan directed her attention to Oz, "Vessalius-kun, who's your girlfriend this week?"

There was a pause and silence. "Err….well," Oz hesitated.

"Oh?" Gil smiled and pointed to himself nonchalantly, "that would be me."

There was another pause and the fan girls bursted into laughter.

"Oh geez," one said.

"But you two suit each other!" another one laughed.

"Ahaahaha thank you!" _I wasn't joking… _"Vessalius-kun never tells on who he's dating!"

Oz smiled gratefully at Gil who beamed right back at him. _Oh forget it. I guess it is kind of like a joke. _

xx.

_A good morning text, a goodnight text, eating together, shopping together, watching a movie together… _ Gil counted down the things with his fingers. _Hm… _He leaned his head on his hand. _And now walking me to school? If were a normal couple…. _He leaned back into his chair.

_What do people do when they date? Hand holding… _An image of a couple kissing flashed into his mind and he closed his eyes. _I don't get it… just how far does Oz go when he "dates" people? _He glanced at Sharon and an idea flashed into his mind. _I've got it!_

"WHAT?"

Gil found himself backing away. "What I mean Sharon- chan…is that you've done it with Vessa— OW!"

Sharon took a step back, her paper fan still in her hand. She glared at him with full intensity. "This is why girls always feel let down by you! Don't you feel like you're a waste of your pretty face?"

Seeing that Gil was still too stunned from the hit to answer, she let out a sigh. "Why would you ask that?"

"Eh? Nothing. It's just… Lately, I've been getting along pretty well with him…" Gil rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah…So…I was just wondering…"

With another glare, Sharon closed her eyes in thought. "Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand… Vessalius won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary. I've heard of girls trying to make it a reality by forcing themselves on him. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls though."

"Hm…" Gil sighed. "That's a pity."

"Oh…he's here again," Sharon said glanced towards that door. "Speak of the devil." She then glanced at Gil suspiciously. "What's this? You two really are good friends? Even if you are, why would he come here every day after class?"

"Hm well is he a skirt chaser or not? It's hard to say either way."

At the sight of Sharon's confusion, Gil just smiled and said, "He's a strange one."

xx.

"Are you for real?" Gil asked while taking another sip out of his drink. "You planning on dominating all my free time today? Is that it?" The two were standing on the balcony quietly watching the other students idly sit around during their free time.

"Is it a bother?"

"Didn't I say I just hate going along with people? If I didn't like it, I would say so."

Oz smiled. "Oh really? That's good."

"I think you're much cleverer than you look," Gil said with a smug smile.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah. You've been paying for my food all of yesterday and today. This one too." He twirled the straw around and held up the empty juice box as if making a point.

"It's nothing really," Oz leaned back onto the wall, "It should be my treat since were dating."

"It's not like any one believes us."

Oz cringed at how harsh those words were despite the truth in them.

"Besides," Gil looked down at a couple of girls making their way back into the building, "maybe it's because I've been hanging around you all day, but it seems like there's even more girlish screaming than usual."

"You don't like girls?"

"No…it's not that I don't like them…hm…" Gil leaned his head on his hand in thought. "It's like… if there was even one person among them who could love everything thing about me… I think that would be enough."

"Is that right? I think there should be a lot of people like that."

"Whoa, that's rich coming from you," Gil laughed. He then became serious. "Oz, today after school…go to club practice."

Oz sighed.

"I'll wait for you. So call me when you're done. But well," Gil stood up so that they were eye to eye, "If I get impatient, I might leave first."

Oz nodded. "Please wait for me. If you do then I'll do my best during practice."

Gil looked at him and noticed a small mole on his forehead. _That's weird. Why does he have a mole in such a strange place? _Unconsciously, he reached out. _It's not just dust or something is it?_ As he brushed away the bangs to get a better look, Oz flinched back in surprise, "Huh?"

Gil jumped back, his face crimson red. "I…uh…"

Oz looked at Gil inquiringly, his face was also red but he seemed more confused than anything else.

Before either of them could say anything, the bell rang causing Gil to jump and curse. "Sh-shit! I have change classrooms for sixth period!"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Oz said apologetically.

Gil turned. "Sorry! I gotta go!"

He ran for the door and came face to face with Break.

"You idiot," Break said while holding a couple of books in his other hand.

Gil looked at Break for a moment before it sank in. "That is…could it be…my textbook?"

Break gave him a small nod and despite all the things Gil might have thought about him, he tackled him in a hug. "Break-san! I love you!"

"Yeah Yeah… now get off of me."

"Gil-san," Oz said softly, "that's cheating you know."

There was a pause.

"Cheating?" Break looked sincerely confused.

"Oh," Gil jumped away with his hands in the air, "You're right. Cheating's no good."

"You don't sound sincere," Break said but shrugged and slipped a lollipop into his mouth.

Oz smiled as the two walked away. His hand went up to the spot where Gil's hand had brushed. He blushed a bit before letting his bangs fall back into position.

xx.

Gil was sitting at the bench in a park full of couples. He eyed they ones near a bridge, their voices murmuring and their laughter was contagious to everyone except for him.

Gil lowered his head. _All showoffs…you people are doing this one purpose aren't you? _He let out a sigh. _Well, I guess I'm the idiot here… who else would hang around a place like this alone?_

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Oz. "Hm? Yo, good work today."

Oz smiled. "You too, Gil-san."

"Did you get any praise?"

"Hm… it felt kind of like they were picking on me but it's too subtle."

Gil got up from his seat. "That's because you don't take it seriously." He motioned for Oz to come walk with him. "I haven't come here in a while." He eyed the couple by the bridge again. "Still the same as usual with the annoying couples everywhere." Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! Were one too!"

Oz only smiled and laughed. "Yep!"

"That's right! Hey don't you think you should come somewhere like this at least one every week?"

Oz didn't respond causing Gil to sigh and lean on the railing.

"Some people do like places like this I guess," Oz said, "But there are also people who don't."

Gil glanced at a couple standing behind Oz who were making out and an idea popped into his head. _Well… under normal circumstances with this kind of atmosphere, we would kiss right?_ He pondered the idea but Sharon's words still bothered him. _"Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand, Vessalius won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary."_

_Oz is…whoa his eyelashes are sparkling in the sunlight. _Again, he looked at the mole as the wind blew Oz's hair. _Ah, I knew that it was a mole._

Oz caught Gil staring and his face flushed in response.

_Two people in a place like this…he feels it too right?_

Gil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _How many girls would close their eyes like I am now? And what would Oz's response be? _

Instead of backing away, Oz leaned forward and grazed his fingernails on Gil's cheek causing him to open his eyes with shock.

_Huh?_

"Huh? Oz?" Oz's hand tilted Gil's face up causing him to blush crimson red. "…now?" _Ah…this is… _Oz slowly leaned forward causing Gil to shut his eyes close. _No…not yet._

He felt a soft breath before Oz pressed Gil's lips against his own. There was a soft moan as Oz's lips opened and closed, sucking on Gil's lips whenever he could.


	4. Thursday

Disclaimer: Do I own Seven Days or Pandora Hearts yet? Sadly no...

Thursday:

Gil pulled away from Oz. Both of their faces were still flushed. Gil shook his head in confusion.

_Was Sharon – chan lying?_

"Uh… I guess I fell for a trick."

"Hm?" Oz gave Gil a quizzical look as Gil bent down to get his bag. "What?" He asked again.

Gil ran his hand through his hair as if trying to think of an answer. Instead, he only said, "No, nevermind."

Oz's eyes fluttered open as the alarm rang near his bed. Drenched in sweat, he slammed his hand on the alarm. _I don't want to get up…_

_It's happening again._

Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom and decided to wash his face. _I keep taking his jokes seriously._ He glanced up at the mirror and gingerly placed a hand on his face. "Whoa. My face is weird today." He closed his eyes and felt the water dripping down his face. _That's how I've been up until last week, right?_

xx.

Oz stood waiting at the usual spot in the station waiting for Gil. _What kind of expression should I wear when I face him today? I haven't felt like this in a long time. What if Gil-san's attitude changes? If it's been a joke up until now. If that's the case, even being friends is_ –

"Yo, morning." Gil greeted causing Oz's heart to skip a beat.

"Ah, morning."

"What's with your face?" Gil raised an eyebrow was Oz almost frantically reached up as if to feel his facial expression.

"Huh! Is it weird?"

"You were acting normal yesterday when you called me, so why are you so quiet now? I don't get you." Suddenly, a smile formed on Gil's face. "Oh, you better not try anything like a morning kiss or something. Yesterday's was an _accident_. It's all your fault."

Oz couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't an accident, it was a trap!"

"Geez…don't make it sound like it was my fault. I'm blaming you, you know."

xx.

Gil yawned again and again. "Damn I'm sleepy." The two were eating lunch in the hallway while the other students were outside.

"Why don't you take a nap? There's still a while until fifth period."

"Hmm you know I fell asleep last time during the movie too."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah?" Gil sat up and moved closer to Oz. "No way. Okay, lend me your lap then. I'm gonna use it as a pillow."

Oz's face turned bright red. "Huh?" Gil plopped his head down on Oz's lap.

"Wow, it's all muscle."

That only caused Oz to blush even more. He looked away and scowled. "I'm not a girl, you know..."

Gil laughed. "I guess that's true. Can't expect you to have nice, soft thighs." At the sight of Oz's scowl, he laughed again. "I guess this is alright though."

Oz glanced down at him, his face already as red as a tomato. _Alright for you maybe… but for me it's a bit..._

"Oh, hey." Gil glanced up at Oz. "There's a girl in my class that you've dated… Sharon Reinsworth? Do you remember her?" Oz had to think about it for a moment before nodding. "I knew it. Sharon-chan's got a strong personality. She's fun to have as a friend, isn't she?" Gil smiled and sat up while looking at Oz expectantly. "Do you still see her?"

Oz shook his head. "I don't stay in contact with anyone I've dated."

Gil's smile faded a bit. "But, don't some of them call you? They do, right?"

Oz took a breath before answering, "I don't know. I don't answer calls from unknown numbers."

Gil's eyes widened. "You…" He turned his attention to the ground. "Delete their numbers? Mail addresses too? Just like that? No more contact? Isn't it kind of cold?"

"Well, could you stand it if the person you were dating kept getting calls from someone you didn't know?"

"Hm… I guess it is kind of…" Realizing the truth in his words, Gil took another breath before continuing. "In other words, next week, you'll delete my number too."

"Uh well." _That's not up to me…_

"Ah, that's right." Gil looked down with an expression that even Oz couldn't read. "We're… not really like that, so it's okay, right?" Oz couldn't help but look away. "It's not like we're actually dating."

Suddenly, Oz's cell phone started ringing causing both of them to glance at Oz's pocket. "I guess so." He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at the screen, and sighed. "Excuse me for a sec, I have to answer this." Oz clicked accept and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Is this-"

"You know what? Jack's such a jerk!" Alice's voice came out shrilly from the phone causing Oz to hold it further away from his ear. "I ended up calling him, but he was still mad! What do you think about that?"

"Well, did you apologize to him properly?" Oz held the phone closer to his ear and began walking away from Gil to give him a bit more privacy.

"Why should I have to apologize! Are _you_ on Jack's side too! I would have thought better of you, Nightray!"

Oz sighed. "It's not that I'm on his side… Alice, you cheated on him! And I told you! I'm not Nightray!"

_Nightray…_

Gil flinched back remembering what Oz had told him a few days ago: _"There was a woman who lied to me and dumped me before. She introduced me to everyone as Nightray and even called me by that name even when we were alone."_

"That's not _my_ fault!"

"Sorry, Alice," Oz glanced back at Gil with a worried expression on his face. "I'm-" Gil snatched the phone out of Oz's hand and hung up on Alice. The expression on his face practically screamed anger and annoyance.

"Alice." He tossed the phone back to Oz. "So you… can just delete the numbers of all the girls who like you like it was nothing, but you still have the number of that one girl _you_ like? That's not fair, is it?"

Oz was beyond confused. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why?" Gil's face flushed. "Because… _I'm_ the one who's dating you right now! Why _shouldn't_ I be angry!"

"Uh…" Oz stood there watching Gil angrily stomp down the hall and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He glanced at his cell before deciding to call Alice back. There was silence. "Are you crying?" Alice didn't respond. "Why don't you just forgive him? He's only ever cheated on you the once, and that was a year ago. Haven't you had your revenge?"

Alice sniffed, "It doesn't have anything to do with how many times. Once, ten times, it's all the same."

"Yeah… I guess it is hard. Because you love my brother more than anyone, Alice. I've always envied him, to be so important to you…"

"Oz, you must be some kind of masochist…"

"I'm not."

"Hey, Oz, I love you. Oz."

"Yeah. I love you too."

xx.

"Good work!"

"Why don't we go somewhere after school?"

"Oh I…"

The chatter of the students filled the outsides of the school as the archery club finished their meeting for the day. Gil stood outside waving to people as they left and congratulated them for a good day's work. After waiting for a bit, Oz finally exited the building. "Not bad."

Oz answered with a smile. "Wasn't it?"

"You idiot," Gil shook his head and pretended to get annoyed. "What are you getting all cocky about. You're _supposed_ to show up to club activities. That's how it's done." The two walked around aimlessly before Gil spoke up. "I'm sorry about what happened… at lunch I mean."

"Now that I've thought about it, did I really need to throw a tantrum? Even I don't get it. I mean…" He glanced at Oz. "What in the world was I mad about?"

Oz only laughed, "How would I know? But I don't think you need to apologize." He motioned for Gil to come closer and he then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm the type who likes being tied down, I think."

A couple of girls passing by saw the motion and nearly squealed. "What's this? What are you two whispering to each other about?"

"Hm? Oh I want to know!" Another girl cried.

Gil glanced at Oz before pointing a finger at him. "This guy here, he's a masochist." The girls squealed and surrounded Oz asking him questions or just plain fangirling. Gil laughed while watching Oz put on almost a wary smile and answering most of their questions while trying to get away. Still laughing, Gil eventually took pity on Oz and led him away.

xx.

Alice gingerly poked her phone obviously wondering about the conversation she had with Oz. "What's the attitude for?" She leaned forward and placed her head on the table and bit her lip.

"_Well, I love you too, but, Alice I'm not going to answer your calls anymore."_ There was a knock on the door and someone entered. Alice looked up at the man and immediately got up. "_Just like how you always put my brother first, I also…"_ "Jack…" Alice's eyes teared up and her face was flushed. _"…have someone more important to me than Alice is."_

"_Someone I love from the depths of my heart."_


	5. Friday

Disclaimer: Me: *sniffs*  
Other person: what's wrong?  
Me: I don't own Seven Days or Pandora Hearts

Friday

Gil sat in class obviously not paying attention to the lesson. The only thing that he could think about was that Alice girl. What's so special about her?

"God, this is frustrating," Gil mumbled to himself.

"Mister Nightray, did you have something to share with the class?"

"Err no…sorry, Barma Sensei."

After class, Gil was stopped by Break who was a lot more giddier than usual.

"Hey, Nightray!"

"Oh hey, Break."

"Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" Gil eyed the happy Break. "Have you been eating more sweets?"

"Of course not," Break said and flashed two tickets in front of Gil, "I got them from Sharon-chan. She didn't want them and neither do I." He then shoved the tickets into Gil's hands. "Go with someone okay?"

"A movie preview? Really?"

"Yep it's next Saturday. And it's free."

"Really?" Gil looked like he could have kissed Break. "Thanks!"

It was Break's turn to eye him. After a moment he broke into a laugh. "Oh I see! Gil-san has a girlfriend!"

"Eh?"

"Well it just seemed like you already had someone in mind to invite," he said with a sly smile and at Gil's expression, the smile only grew wider. "I was right then?"

xx.

During lunch, Gil practically ran to their usual spot. "Hey, Oz!"

Oz, who had been sitting in the corner, looked up. "Oh! Hey, Gil! How was class?"

"Eh?" Due to his excitement, Gil was taken aback by the question but soon recovered, "Oh it was fine. Hey wanna go see a movie?"

"A movie? When?"

"Next Saturday," Gil said excitedly but as Oz looked down, a bit crestfallen, the realization hit him. _Next Saturday…_ "Ah right…I see." Gil immediately got up and started walking away. Oz didn't bother to stop him.

On the way to his next class he overheard Sharon talking with another girl.

"Oh my gosh I just realized that after today, there are two more days!" The girl said happily.

"Two more days until what?"

"Until the week ends duh! Remember how Vessalius-kun dates a different girl every week? I'm going to try my hardest next week and hopefully be the one!"

Gil's heart almost skipped a beat. _Two more days…_

xx.

After school as they prepared to walk home, Gil placed the tickets in Oz's hands.

"Huh?" Oz said, a bit confused.

Gil looked away. "For you. You can go with the person you're dating next week."

"What?"

Gil shrugged slightly. "Just keep them."

"I'm confused."

"They're for you and for you next girlfriend," Gil repeated, "Unless you wanted to go with that Alice girl."

Oz raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You really don't understand, do you, Gil?"

"Perhaps I don't."

Oz sighed but nevertheless, put the tickets in his pocket and clutched his backpack tightly, feeling a need to change the subject. It was Gil who spoke up. "Where is Oz's home?"

"Huh?" After the previous conversation, that was the last thing that Oz had expected out of Gil's mouth.

"Well, you're always sending me home," Gil said smiling, "Now, it's my turn."

Oz nearly beamed with happiness. "Sure let's go!"

Oz turned around and walked the opposite direction of where they were originally heading.

"Wait, your house isn't in this area?"

"No, my house is on a mountain."

"Wait...mountain?"

xx.

Gil and Oz stood in front of a ten foot tall wall and gate. Oz motioned for Gil to wait and spoke into a small speaker system. Gil just stared at him in shock. He eyed the house…no… mansion before him.

A voice came from the speaker. "Welcome home."

"I'm home. A senpai from school is with me."

"Understood."

Still a bit shocked and very intimidated, Gil pulled on Oz's sleeve. "Oz…"

"What? You want to go back?" Oz sighed and looked at Gil with sad eyes making Gil stiffen. "After we finally came this far are you going to leave?"

"Fine, I'm not going to leave…but wow…" Gil sighed, "Some guys just have it all…"

"All?" Oz looked up in thought. "Those kind of people don't really exist, do they?"

The gate opened and the two entered, "Then, what else would you want?" Gil asked incredulously.

Suddenly, Oz stopped and threw a glance at Gil.

"Wh-What?"

There was a click and the front door slid open. A butler gave a bow. "Welcome back." Gil stared again in shock and intimidation. Oz practically had to drag him to the door.

"I'm home."

There were footsteps and a dark- haired girl ran down the stairs gleefully. "Welcome home!" She called out as she rushed down the stairs. She halted right in front of them and stared at Gil in awe.

"Dammit," Oz muttered under his breath.

"Such a pretty kid! Oh! I just love faces like his!" She exclaimed and leaned forward bombarding Gil with questions: "How old are you? What's your name?" Gil stared at her in confusion and wondered if this girl was Oz's sister that he never told him about. Annoyed, Oz grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. "Alice, you're troubling Gil-san."

Gil's eyes narrowed. _This is Alice…_

Alice calmed down slightly. "Hmm… so you are called Gil." Gil avoided eye contact. _Somehow.. somehow, I really hate her._ She gingerly placed a hand on his cheek. "Such beautiful skin."

Oz grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away again. "Don't screw around. I'll get mad." Alice glanced at both Gil and Oz until the realization sank.

Gil watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He glanced away from Oz's hands that were still gripping Alice's shoulders. _He still likes Alice so much that he won't let her touch me?_

"The 3rd year senpai who would be considered beautiful rather than cute, right?" Alice said glancing at Oz for confirmation. "Like more than me-" Oz covered her mouth with his hand, and Gil blushed, obviously upset.

"What…" He scowled and turned his attention to Oz. "What the hell is this!" When Oz didn't respond, Gil angrily stomped out the gate. "Damn it."

"Gi-" Oz started but Gil had already run off.

"Oh my, he left?"

"No way…" Oz practically threw Alice aside and ran after Gil. Alice stood there confused.

"How noisy," said a voice coming from the stairs. "Did you do something to him _again?_"

"Jack." Alice ran to him as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and held his hand against her cheek. "Oz left."

xx.

Oz ran as fast as he could but couldn't get within arms reaching length. "Wait!"

"Don't come after me!" Gil yelled and attempted to run faster. _What am I doing?_ His heart was pounding against his chest and his legs screamed at him. Tears were forming in his eyes but whether it was from exhaustion or something else, Gil didn't know.

Gil finally collapsed near the stairs and sat down on one of the steps trying to catch his breath. Oz came up behind him and was also a bit out of breath. Gil turned to him still angry, "Didn't I say…don't come after me…" _I didn't want you to see me like this._

"What's wrong, Gi-"

Gil had cut him off with a loud "SHUT UP!" At the sight of the defeated look on Oz's face, Gil's anger seemed to melt away. "Go back…" he finally said after a few moments, "Go back…"

"Just tell me what you are angry at." Oz pleaded and tried to reach out for Gil's hand. "Please, Gil."

_At what… I…_ Gil turned to Oz who met his eyes confused. _At what…_ Gil broke eye contact and stood up shaking his head. He took an unconscious step back. _My female friends said seven days is long enough for a dream._

_But to me, this one week is…_

Oz gasped, "Wait! Behind you!" Gil tripped on a step and began falling backwards down the stairs. Oz rushed forward and quickly grabbed Gil's hand.

_Seven days were long enough to fall in love._

Oz tugged his hand back has hard as he could and Gil ended up falling forward instead, right onto Oz. Both lay sprawled on the stairway, Gil was on top of Oz and his hand was stuck in Oz's grip. Gil's face flushed and his heart beat was practically racing.

"You okay?" Oz's voice held every bit of the concern shown on his face.

_I'm not okay._ "Today… what day is it?" Gil asked himself too softly for Oz to hear. Oz looked at him confused.

"What?"

Gil got off of Oz and sat up refusing to make any eye contact. The conversation he had heard between Sharon and the other girl repeated over and over in his head.

_Oh my gosh I just realized that after today, there are two more days!_

"Gil?" Oz said a lot more concerned than before.

Gil ignored him and stared at the ground.

_Just two more days._


	6. Saturday

_Omg hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating for a while. My excuses this time…junior year's a bitch and well… my laptops a goner now…stupid virus…so anywaysss schools been started for like a month now and I'm literally dying so my updating will most likely be really really slow. Sorry about that…anyways.. on with the chapter!_

Saturday

As Oz walked out of the archery club, he smiled and responded to the many "good job" and "good work today". After finally making his way out of the crowd he took out his phone but a voice called for him before he could even begin to dial Gil's number.

"Vessalius-kun!" A second year named Lily Baskerville called. "Good work today!"

"Senpai?" Oz said in surprise.

"I'm surprised you've been properly showing up at practice recently!" She giggled and gave Oz a mildly suspicious look, "What's up?"

Oz laughed and pocketed his phone. "Yeah, because if I don't participate I'll be scolded."

"By who? The teacher?" Lily asked in confusion before quickly dismissing it. She then stepped in front of him and smiled. "Hey, want to go somewhere for lunch together?"

At that, Oz pulled back out his phone and apologized. "I'm already meeting someone."

She seemed surprised but then jumped up as if remembering something, "Oh! The rumored weekly girlfriend?"

Oz grimaced a bit. _Weekly… is…_

"I see! So if I wait until the day after tomorrow, it'd be fine," she said and then as if noticing the disappointing on Oz's face, her voice wavered, "…right?"

Oz looked away from her and glanced at his phone, "Can I make a phone call?"

Lily nodded quickly, "O-of course!" He took a couple steps away from her as the phone connected. Upon hearing Gil's ringtone around the corner, Oz quickly ran over and found Gil lazily leaning against the wall.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice," Gil said before hanging up, "Waiting at home was boring so I kinda ended up here."

_'Kinda ended up here', he says._ Oz smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket. _That's…cute._ _After yesterday, Gil-san was acting kind of weird on the way back._ _But…_Oz glanced at Gil for a moment. …_ he was the one who asked us to meet today._

Lily came around the corner and her face turned a bit red, "Ah~! I see! You were meeting with Nightray-senpai!" She bowed, "Sorry, sorry, forget what I said just then! All the weird stuff too!" When Oz nodded and smiled, Lily turned her attention to Gil. "Nightray-senpai! If you're at school then please drop by the dojo, even for a little bit!"

Gil couldn't help but laugh, "Well, if a retired third year shows up so often, it'd be annoying."

"What are you saying! If senpai just drops by for a bit everyone will be more motivated!"

"No way!" Gil shook his head and laughed. "If you say it like that, maybe I'll come to tomorrow's practice…"

"Really?" Lily grabbed his hand. "You have to!"

_Chitter chatter, chitter chatter, aren't they a bit too close?_ Oz didn't know what but seeing Gil's relaxed expression with Lily unsettled him. _In the first place, Gil-san wouldn't so easily.._ Gil paused and glanced over at Oz. _Ah—just now, what kind of expression did I…?_ Oz turned away and buried his face in his hands. _If it was a horrid, terrible face then..!_ _Jealousy is scary!_

"Huh, Nightray-senpai?" A couple other students in the archery club quickly ran over and almost as quickly began teasing Gil for not showing up as often as he should.

"Do you actually hate us all?"

"Please show your face at the dojo too!"

"Hey guys!" Lily said, "He'll be coming tomorrow!"

Satisfied, the group finally left Oz and Gil alone.

_Calm, calm_. Oz chanted to himself before giving Gil a smile, "You sure are popular."

Gil ignored his comment and gave Oz a serious look. "What was the 'forget it' just then?"

"Huh?"

"Lily asked you to forget something."

"She asked if we could have lunch together."

"What, so you were charmingly invited," Gil slowly walked away, "Don't cheat on me. Ah, I'm so hungry I'm overreacting too much." He shook his head and glanced back at Oz, "Hey, what d'ya wanna eat?"

However, instead of responding, Oz continued to stare at the ground. His expression was a mix of happiness and pure excitement.

"Oi, which screw fell loose, hmm?" Gil walked back and gave Oz a confused stare.

"I'm happy." Oz smiled and met Gil's eyes. "I've said it before, right? I'm the type that likes to be retrained." He took a few steps ahead, humming happily. "Don't cheat, he said~!" He looked back at a shocked Gil and chuckled. He leaned forward and met Gil's eyes, "Say it once more?"

Gil's face turned a bright shade of red and he looked away.. "Yo..u… MASOCHIST!" He stomped away leaving an amused Oz behind. As Gil got a bit farther away, Oz's amusement began to fade.

_I can't imagine it. After all, even though he's next to me right now like it's a given… to think that it'll all change tomorrow…_

"Oz!" Gil called as he turned around. Oz smiled and quickly caught up to him.

_I don't want to imagine it._

xx.

After eating a small lunch at a nearly café, Oz glanced at the clock, "It's 2 huh? What to do?"

Gil shrugged and glanced out of the window. "Hmm… just wanna laze around."

"Ah, then want to come over?"

"No thanks." Gil said that so abruptly that Oz shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Then let's forget about my house. Err…"

"Alice."

"What?"

"She'll be there again, right? At your house?"

_Seems like she's back together with my brother…_"Yeah, she might be there."

"Not going!"

Oz sighed and shifted in his seat again. "I'm sorry about yesterday. She's just like that to everyone. She is."

"Doesn't matter, it's fine."

"She probably doesn't mean any har-" Oz looked at Gil's solemn expression and stopped.

"What?" Gil said glancing up at Oz, "Why'd you stop?"

_I wonder why?_ "Eh, ahh…" Oz was at loss for words. "What was I saying…" _Just somehow I thought I saw Gil-san's face look a little pained. Was it just me?_ Oz took another sip from his drink…_Was it…just me?_

"Want to come over?" The question was so sudden that it took a moment for Oz to fully process what Gil was asking, "Don't want to?"

Oz shook his head, "That's not it."

Gil quickly finished his soda and stood up. "Then, it's decided."

xx.

The two found themselves in a movie rental store. Gil gave the cashier the movie that he has picked. "One day rental is okay, right?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be 300 Yen."

Gil took out his wallet, "I can pay that much."

"Then please return this by 11 pm today."

Gil nodded and took the DVD.

Oz pocketed his hands and felt the brush of the tickets that Gil had given him. _"Go with your girlfriend next week. Okay?" _ _Not with someone else… I…_

"Oz?" Oz glanced up and Gil held up the DVD. "Look, it's done." It was then that Gil noticed Oz's expression. "What, is it the money? Is that worrying you?" At that, Oz couldn't help but laugh causing Gil to roll his eyes, "Don't just laugh, it really doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Oz said. _Getting mad… Laughing…_

"This way."

_Being happy._

"My house is just over this. It's a nice place to live. The station is really close too." Gil looked at Oz and grinned teasingly, "Ah, I'll just tell you now, our house is just a normal house. Unlike yours."

Oz laughed but his mind was racing with thoughts. _How should I invite him? It's all so complicated…_

xx.

"I'm home!" Gil held the door open for Oz and the two were met by a small blonde girl.

"Ah-, Gil-nii, you came back at a good time! Mama went out to Papa's place and I'm about to go out too…" she paused upon seeing Oz.

"Hello," Oz greeted with a smile.

She turned a bright red and opened her mouth to say hello but couldn't even pronounce the word once. Gil rolled his eyes and slapped her across the face. As Oz watched in shock, Gil began to walk towards his room. "It's fine if I watch the house for you, right? Go wherever you want, Ada."

"You hit me…" Ada began to whine and pouted but Gil quickly waved her off.

"It's love."

Oz smiled at the two and followed Gil into his room. "How cute."

Gil rolled his eyes again. "What? Who? Where?"

"Just now was your younger sister right? Her face looks similar to Gil-san, so…"

Gil glanced at Oz and began fiddling with the DVD player. "She's your type then."

"Eh?" Oz's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"But you've said it before that you like my face or something."

"Oh, I said something that embarrassing?"

"You did you did!" Gil said teasingly, "And don't forget it." Gil chuckled softly before continuing. "I actually really don't like people saying they like my face."

"Sorry"

"You'd apologize for something you don't remember saying?" Gil patted the ground motioning for Oz to sit next to him.

"But I-"

"It's fine." Gil smiled and closed his eyes, "I'm happy."

"Ah, but…" Oz gingerly took his seat next to Gil, "Not just your face."

"Yeah." _I… _Gil smiled as Oz finally decided to move a bit closer. …_really like this person_.

xx.

As the movie played, the two boys found themselves nearly falling asleep. Gil was practically lying on the couch while Oz was slowly nodding away.

"Hey," Gil finally said after a while into the movie. "Isn't this boring?"

Oz lazily glanced over. "You said you wanted to watch this no matter what." When Gil didn't respond, Oz nodded. "It's boring."

Gil cursed under his breath and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number and cursed again while waiting for the line to pick up.

Finally, the line picked up and Gil turned it on speaker so Oz could hear. A female voice came from the phone, "Yes?"

"Give me back my rental fee!" Gil yelled and hung up before the other person could respond. He took out the DVD and slumped over in the couch.

Oz eyed the phone as it vibrated with a text message. "Don't tell you me called the rental store?"

"No, Sharon-chan." Gil handed Oz the phone with the text message which said: 'Don't tell me you actually borrowed the DVD I was talking about yesterday?' followed by a large emotion of a smile.

Oz sighed and shook his head. "You were fooled?"

"Lately," Gil sighed, "I keep being fooled by Sharon-chan."

Oz gave Gil a curious smile. "Did something else happen?" Gil glanced at the smile and was reminded of the two's kiss and turned away.

"Gil-san?"

"Watching the boring thing made me sleepy."

Oz couldn't help but laugh, "You say that at least once a day."

"I can't help it. Yesterday I didn't really sleep."

"Hm?" Oz gave Gil another curious look although Gil was too busy hiding his head in the couch to see. "What were you doing?"

Gil pushed himself off the bed and faced Oz. "I was thinking about you."

Oz's eyes widened in shock and he soon felt the blood rush to his face. _What… just now…_ Gil reached for him and grabbed him by the necktie pulling him closer. His hand quickly brushed away the hair in Oz's face. _It's hard to breathe._

"Aah, what is this…" Gil said softly as he cupped his hand around Oz's chin. "I see…I'm seriously thickheaded," Gil's face flushed a bit as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Oz's lips.

Oz blushed at this but nevertheless leaned forward as well. However, as he felt Oz's hand on his, Gil became hesitant and began to pull away.

"Gil-kun?" At the sight of Gil's hesitant look, Oz only smiled and pulled himself forward and placed a kiss on Gil's cheek before pulling Gil back in for another kiss.

Oz's other arm began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He then wrapped both arms around Gil and nearly pinned him to the side of the couch. They gasped for breath and kissed again; Gil's shirt was loosened and unbuttoned and fell down to his waist.

Suddenly, Oz's phone rung causing the two to jump and look around for the cause of the disturbance. Gil cleared his throat and looked away, "Your phone. Hurry and answer it…" He squeezed Oz's hand affectionately and smiled.

Oz couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah."

Oz flipped open his phone but after seeing the caller id, he chose to hit ignore and turned back to Gil.

"Why don't you answer it?"

Oz gave him a smile and put the phone away.

"Hey." Gil's voice had taken a serious tone causing Oz to worry.

"Gil-san, this…" Oz began to take out the movie passes that Gil had given him.

"Hey" Gil repeated. "The call, who was it from?"

"Ah, I don't know. From an unknown number, so…" Oz took out the two movie passes. "This," He held it in front of Gil. "Next week… I want to go with Gil-san."

Gil's eyes fell to the ground as the phone began ringing once more. "As senpai-kouhai?" Before Oz could respond, Gil shook his head. "Answer it."

"Eh?"

"Answer it…!" Gil snapped and quickly stood up grabbing the DVD rental case. He proceeded out the door leaving a confused and shocked Oz behind, "I'll go return it."

"I'll go wit—"

"It's fine," Something in Gil's voice worried Oz even more. "I'm going alone."

Oz slumped back onto the couch and glanced at the spot where he had held Gil so tenderly before. _Again… Every time I get my hopes up they get returned…_ He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Am I being played around by him?"

xx.

Hours passed and Oz had spent the last couple of hours trying to get in contact to Gil. After getting the voicemail another time, he pocketed his phone and sighed. _It doesn't connect no matter how many times I call…_

"What is he doing… Gil-san." He shook his head. "Same goes for me though." _Even if I go look for him, I'm alone in the house right now. I can't go out leaving it unlocked can I?_

He heard the front door slam and immediately got up. He ran out of Gil's room only to find Ada. Upon seeing him again, Ada's face turned red. Oz gave her a small smile, "Welcome back."

"Eh…huh?" She glanced around him in search for her brother. "Gil-nii, I mean, where's Onii-chan?"

Oz's smile faded. "About that… he went out and hasn't come back. I've been waiting until now, but…"

Ada sighed, "For all this time?"

"Then I'm going back now. Please tell Gil-san that for me." He put back on his jacket and fixed his tie fully knowing that Ada was eyeing his messy clothing. As he placed one hand in his pocket, he felt the brush of the movie tickets and felt his heart clutch.

"Sorry!" She called when he stepped outside. "Onii-chan is not the type of person that thinks of other people. He's quite selfish, so… Sorry."

Oz mustered a small smile, "It's troubling, but that's what makes him Gil-san."

xx.

Oz made his way towards the train station and pulled out his phone again. _I see… I'm really…_ He shook his head and dialed Gil's number. _If it doesn't connect this time, I'm going home!_ As he approached the pedestrian bridge, he heard a click and stared at his phone in surprise. _It got through?_

There was silence but Oz heard the phone to his ear and smiled. "Gil-san is always saying I'm a masochist. So much that I've come to think that way myself."

He heard a chuckle and he felt himself soften. "Where are you?"

"Were you like that to everyone? Were you?"

"Eh?"

"To me, it's always been rather odd for someone to break up with someone so easily after just a week. To be honest, it's kind of absurd. That kind of thing. Even so… I wondered why not a single girl you broke up with spoke badly of you afterwards. What kind of skill did you use? I was always thinking… and I think I've got it."

After another pause, Gil continued, "You make the person you're with feel good or more… you're really comfortable to be with, you are."

"'_Oz is really easy to understand. I know that Oz really likes me. So being with Oz makes me feel good. It's comfortable and I like it—'"_

…_Really…_ "I'm so easy to understand." Oz shook his head as he began climbing up the stairs to the pedestrian bridge.

"About what?"

"But even so, Gil-san, you left me so suddenly…"

"Well, I was annoyed." The comment might have been a knife stabbed to his heart. _It's different than what he said before._

"That I can't even stand the little things…"

As Oz reached the top of the stairs, he saw Gil facing him, "And my head overreacts," Gil said before hanging up, "I get annoyed at myself."

Oz glanced over and realized that from the bridge, Gil could have been able to watch him leave the house.

"Even so, I wondered about what I should do."

"About what?"

"Like 'but', or 'only if', or 'afterwards'…" Gil leaned against the rail and sighed. "Thinking about that kinda stuff made my head all messed up."

"Gil-san…?" _What are you saying?_

"But I've got it." Gil refused to look into Oz's eyes. "I'm not suited to these kinds of things."

_Somewhere inside, I thought even if next week comes, it'd workout._

Gil held out his hand but still didn't look at Oz. "The preview tickets, give them to me."

_I know __Gil-san's phone number and his mail address too._

Oz cautiously reached into his pocket and held out the movie tickets to Gil wondering what he was planning to do.

_It's not like it'll all turn to nothing._

Gil stared at the tickets for a moment before ripping them to shreds and throwing them over the railing.

_That it'd be fine if I just hard to get close little by little, again…_

Gil looked at Oz and their eyes finally met. However, Gil's eyes were devoid of any emotion. When he spoke, his voice was indifferent, "I've decided. These tickets aren't needed anymore." Oz glanced over the railing as if desperately searching for the pieces. Gil didn't take another look at him and walked pass him. "See you tomorrow then... Vessalius."


	7. Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Seven Days

Sunday

Gil effortlessly pulled his arrow back and let it fly; not even moving before it hit its target. There were claps from the students and Gil picked up another arrow for another shot. Oz at motionlessly with the rest of the first years; his eyes were facing the ground and he was too distracted to even clap with the rest of the students when Gil hit another bulls eye.

"Good shot," the instructor said as Gil placed his bow and arrows on the floor, "Your heart is calm."

Gil smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"First years to the front! Begin!" Gil watched as Oz slowly made his way to the front. His eyes were still facing the ground and he stood there numbly as the other students picked up their bows and arrows.

"What's wrong, Vessalius?" The teacher questioned causing Oz to look up as if finally realizing where he was.

"N-no…excuse me," Oz apologized and picked up his bow and arrows.

Gil's eyes widened in shock as Oz let go of his arrow way too early. _A premature release?_ The arrow completely missed its mark causing the students to start murmuring amongst themselves.

"That was a premature release wasn't it?"

"That's an extremely bothersome habit to develop. Even if you recognize it, it's not that easy to correct."

"It seems he can't concentrate," the instructor said before yelling, "Focus!"

Oz bit his lip and tried again but this time, he held the arrow too long.

Gil began to worry. _This time he's holding the draw for too long. No good. That sort of inconsistency builds frustration. He won't hit the target._ Oz let go of the arrow and as Gil had predicted, it missed its target causing the students to begin murmuring again.

"One must possess presence of mind at all times, even in the face of adversity." The instructor began muttering to himself. "If you can't, this is proof that you haven't had enough practice."

Gil turned his attention back to Oz who was practically wringing his bow in anxiety. _The bow is a mirror that reflects the archer's heart._

xx.

Gil sat at the back of the changing room with earphones and his music turned incredibly low. He watched as Oz slowly moved around to change as if he was devoid of any life. Deciding that he can't take it anymore, he took out his ear phones and stood up.

"Who's in charge of the key today?"

"Ah, yes, I am." A blonde second year student handed Gil the keys.

"Thank you, Vincent. I want to talk to Vessalius for a while. Is it okay to use this place?"

Oz closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the murmuring started again.

"Calling him out like that, I wonder what it's about?"

"Wouldn't it be a scolding? That guy had a hard time today."

Gil quickly pointed to a group of gossipers and his eyes narrowed. "You guys over there, don't read too much into it."

After waving the rest of the students off and giving them a "good job!" and a smile, Gil turned back to face Oz who was still packing his stuff as slow as ever. As soon as everyone left, Gil's smile faded and he leaned against the window. "What happened?"

When Oz didn't respond, Gil spoke softer, "Today… you were all over the place."

"I'm sorry."

"Even if you apologize…" Gil turned to face Oz and immediately felt his heart clench. _Actually, isn't this just like lecturing a kouhai?_ "I'm worried." _Perhaps this… this could be the breakup already…_ He glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost five. _That first date…_

_Even his nothing of a reply was abrupt… It's possible._ Gil felt his chest tightening as he remembered Break's words, _"'At the end of the week, he'll tell his partner exactly this: "'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'"_ Gil glanced over at Oz. "_'I couldn't fall in love with you.'" So harsh…_

"…I should be all over the place." Oz finally turned to face Gil but the look on his face mirrored the emotionless look Gil had given him the other day. "Gil-san was as expected. A paragon of practice. Focusing the mind on only the bow, a steady shot like always." Oz's eyes flickered from Gil to his hands that were now shaking in frustration. "But I, I wasn't thinking about archery at all. My head was full of other things."

Gil looked at Oz's hands before asking, "That person… did something happen… with Alice?"

Oz's head immediately shot up and he stared at Gil with a look mixed with shock and irritation. "Why do you bring up Alice here?"

"Why, you ask…"

"The pattern until now?..." Oz stepped forward so suddenly that it caused Gil to take a step back in surprise. When did I ever think about Alice when I'm with Gil-san?" Oz adverted his eyes causing Gil to softly question him. Before Gil could say anymore, Oz spoke up, "Why don't we leave this place? I have something I want to tell Gil-san properly."

Gil could feel his heart tighten as he nodded, "Yeah.."

xx.

The two made their way to the park where they had shared their first kiss together. At the memory, Gil gripped the railing tightly. Oz on the other hand, didn't say a word since they left the school.

_Is he always so formal whenever he breaks up..?_Gil wondered, closing his eyes in thought. _One week ago today, I still didn't know about this guy's serious points or hopeless points._

"Gil-san."

Gil jumped at Oz's voice and quickly turned to face him. "I-I was distracted."

Oz smiled at the comment and began, "Tomorrow…From tomorrow on I still want to go home together with Gil-san, go out occasionally, just once in a while is fine, I—"

"That," Gil said interrupting, "is troublesome." At that, Oz clenched his fists and bit his lip as if trying to keep the tears in. "Have that sort of compromise with you? I'm not willing."

"…Then yesterday…" Oz recalled the memory of Gil ripping the movie tickets to pieces, "also had that meaning…"

_It ends today._

_The one week._

"What time?" Gil said softly, "This what time does it end? The one week with you."

Oz managed a sad smile. "…whatever Gil-san decides is fine."

Gil checked his phone which read 5:59 pm. "Then, since it's a good time, how about 6 o'clock?" Gil took a deep breath and began, "I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up."

The clock switched to 6pm and Gil allowed a smile to cross his face. He looked Oz in the eye before saying, "Well, I'm glad you didn't say that. Go out with me, Vessalius."

Oz's eyes widened in shock. _EH?_ "Just—just wait a minute…"

"Because I love Vessalius. When next week comes around, I don't want to return to being merely senpai and kouhai."

Oz's face turned bright red and he shook his head in disbelief. "That's so cunning, Gil-san."

"Cunning? If I behave properly until Monday, those people waiting would put me at a disadvantage. I don't want some other person to be chosen by you. And none of this 'weekly lover' game of make believe. I want to go out with Vessalius properly." Gil glanced away, "I'll wait for your reply, but, if you go out with someone else before giving me an answer…"

Oz pulled Gil into a hug and buried his face into Gil's neck. "Really cunning… I have something I've wanted to say so much, but the whole time I never could say it."

"What is it?"

"I love you. Gil-san. I love you."

Gil's face turned red and he couldn't hide the surprise from his voice, "Se-serious?"

"Listen okay? I said it."

"More than Alice?"

Oz immediately pulled back and when he finally figured out the feelings behind everything Gil had done or said in front of or about Alice, he sighed and shook his head, "Again… just how is Alice related to this?" He gently hit Gil's head with his knuckles. "Really, Gil-san is too thick-headed." He smiled softly. "I love you, more than Alice, more than anyone."

"Like that…" Gil almost shook his head disbelievingly. "How can such a happy turn of events… all along, I…" Oz leaned in and brushed his lips lightly with Gil's. Gil pulled away gently and smiled, "I'm really happy."

"Me too," Oz pulled him into a hug and softly whispered into his ear, "Please, continue calling me by my given name."

**xx.**

A cell phone rings loudly waking up the person under the covers. Gil lazily popped his head out and when he found his cell phone near his pillow, he reached out and opened the text message. After reading it, he smiled and chuckled a bit.

To: Gil Nightray

Sub: Awake?

Message: I may have woken you up with this mail. If you don't get ready quick, you'll be late. –END-

**xx.**

Oz was waiting by the station when his phone vibrated. He took it out and read the text message on it with a smile.

Message: You woke me up. Thanks. –END-

Gil walked up to him and waved tiredly. "Good Morning, Oz."

"Good morning," Oz greeted and smiled even more.

_Once more, walking with you, a new week begins._

_cc._

_Woot! Done! I'd like to thank all of those who have stayed with this story for all this time and for those who have written reviews. If I'm not totally busy, I might do the omakes :)_


	8. Omake

_Hey guys! It's been a while but like I promised, here are the omakes for Seven Days :) Hope you enjoy!_

xx.

Oz sighed as he walked into the flower shop. Looking at the man standing next to him, he sighed again. "Gil-san, what are we doing here? What should I do if weird rumors start spreading?"

Gil just shook his head and laughed in response. "It's fine! There's probably a lot of weird rumors already!"

Oz bit his lip and shook his head. Gil had promised that they would go out at least once during the summer since their schedules weren't as hectic. But…Oz looked at the bouquets around him…the flower shop wasn't exactly his preferred date spot.

Almost as if ignoring him, Gil turned to the flowers. When he spotted some red and white ones, he turned to Oz. "Those red and white roses.."

"Eh?" Oz looked up on confusion.

"There're ten of them each right?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were to make a bouquet of ten from there, which would you make?"

Oz narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Ten?"

"Ten," Gil confirmed looking at him expectantly.

Oz glanced at the roses and back at Gil. _Does this mean he wants them?_

He quickly spotted the woman in charge and ran up to her. "Excuse me! Can I request a bouquet of ten white roses?"

He brought the bouquet back to Gil who was now staring at him in wonder. "What's wrong?"

Gil simply shook his head, his mouth as hanging open.

_For an S&M mentality check, red is sadist and white is masochist. The more of the object there are, the stronger the inclination._

xx.

Gil let his head fall back as he sunk into the bath tub. "Ah," he said relaxed, "so tired today."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Gil-nii," Ada said, "A friend from archery club is calling. Do you want to answer it?"

Annoyed at this sudden disturbance, Gil sighed. "Who is it?"

"Uhm," Ada blushed and went back to the person on the other end of the phone, "You are? Ah Oz-san?"

"Ah, I see. He probably couldn't get through my cell phone," Gil said, "Bring the receiver in here. I'll take the call."

"W-wha," Ada stammered.

"What's wrong?"

"No way! What do you want me to look at? You pervert!" She quickly opened the door and with her eyes closed, she threw the receiver at Gil. "YOU IMAGINABLE PERVERT!"

Gil sighed and rubbed the part of his head where the receiver had hit him. He held the receiver to his ear. "Hello? Oz?"

Oz gingerly held the phone to his ear in case someone else had decided to shout into the receiver as well. "Erm…that was?"

"My little sister…even though she looks like me, her manner of speech is really…"

He was interrupted by a female voice on the other ending yelling at him and threatening to open the door and letting him freeze to death.

Gil sighed. "To actually call her older brother a pervert…"

"Pervert?"

"That's right… I was bathing and told her to bring the receiver in. She actually said 'what do you want me to look at?' What's the big deal? What could she possibly see? Right?...Hello? Oz?"

Suddenly there was a paused and a wave of stammers. "So-so-so-so-"

"Oz?"

"SORRY!"

"Eh? What for? Hello? Oz? Oz?"

Oz had dropped the receiver and fell limp onto his couch. _How terrible! Terrible! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! I'm such a pervert! He must think I'm weird…I hung up on him too… _ Oz leaned against the couch. _How should I face him tomorrow?_

Gil stared awkwardly at the receiver and set it aside. "What was the apology for? Is it about today? Huh."

xx.

There was a lot of activity in the school for graduation day. People walked in and out taking pictures, signing cards, giving emails and phone numbers.

In a staircase, Oz and Gil sat there while Gil steadied his camera. "Press! This is the last, Oz!" He showed Oz the picture which showed only him.

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yup. I took pictures of everyone so I'd have an excuse to print it all," Gil exclaimed, "exactly one sheet left for one with me. No mistakes!"

"Then I'll be careful not to blink."

Gil glanced at Oz who was now holding a poker face and laughed. "Since it's a souvenir, isn't it normal to be photographed with a handsome guy?" He grabbed Oz's hand and smiled. "Ready…!" Click.

"Hey," a girl asked, "have you seen Vessalius-kun anywhere? I want to exchange addressed but I can't get hold of him at all.

"Ah, that," another girl responds, "They say practically everyone tried to ask, but it seems impossible. He doesn't want to make the person he's dating feel bad so he just says 'sorry'."

"What? What's with that?"

"Frustratingly cool."

Sharon sighed as the group of girls squealed and walked away. "Only one week before graduation and they still want to date him? Ah..one week," Sharon smiled at the memory, "there was something like that! It feels so long ago… it brings back memories…"

"Ah, Sharon?"

Sharon turned to find herself face to face with Break. "Ah, Break. You were still here…"

"You're just standing here alone?"

"Haha, yup!" Sharon said with a small smile. She then directed her attention to a group of girls standing below in the plaza. "I remembered that I…had one special week too."

"Well that won't do," Break laughed and drew out a lollipop from his jacket and placed it on Sharon's hand. "Now," he took hold of Sharon's free hand and went down on his knees. "Shall we go, my dear?"

Back at the stair way, Gil peeked over Oz's shoulder, "What are you writing?" When Oz moved his head to let Gil see, Gil chuckled. "Oh no…shouldn't I be saying that?"

Oz blushed and chuckled along. He then turned his attention to Gil who was now looking at him affectionately. Gil slowly drew in and they shared a long kiss.

"_Please treat me kindly from here on too."_

_xx._

_Woot! Done! Well I hope you guys enjoyed these omakes :D I thank each and every one of you of staying with this story and *cough* being patience with me *cough* Anyways thanks for reading and GilxOz forever!_


End file.
